middleearth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Glóin
Background Official description "Of all the members in The Company of Dwarves who set out on the Quest to The Lonely Mountain, Glóin is the most outspoken and opinionated and is not afraid to challenge authority. He has a tendency to be quick-tempered, but he is also strong, brave and loyal. Glóin is one of the only married Dwarves in the Company (there being a shortage of female Dwarves in general). His wife is an acclaimed beauty with a particularly fine beard. Glóin is also the proud father of a young son, Gimli, who will later grow up to become part of the famous Fellowship of the Ring." Personality Glóin has a side that no one wants to get bad on, as he is a fierce warrior who loves his family dearly. For instance, Glóin is quite a proud father to Gimli, who would grow up to become a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Taking great pride in his son and wife, Glóin got insulted when Legolas called Glóin's son a "horrible goblin mutant" and mistook his wife for Óin. There are however, some occasions that has Glóin come off as greedy: such as putting a trunk full of gold in the Trolls' hoard so no one would take it. However, Glóin's greediness has its limits, as though he withholds money that he and the company need to pay Bard, Glóin gives up his coins to Balin after seeing the Lonely Mountain, showing he'll chose sentiment over greed any day. He is also outspoken and opinionated (shown when he was protesting about giving his money away to Bard. He was even willing to challenge authority when necessary. Though he can be quick-tempered, Gloin is in truth, brave, heroic, strong and very loyal, as he follows Thorin into battle to defeat their enemies. Physical Appearance Glóin has a similar appearance Gimli has. He also has red hair, as well as beard with many war braids. Glóin also wears red leather and many armor and has an exact copy of Thorin's chainmail in An Unexpected Journey. However, the only exception is Thorin's is a blackish blue while Gloin's is red. Paraphernalia Weapons * Has an ax similar to Gimli's and wields it in battle. He may have given this axe to his son for his battle in the Fellowship of the Ring. Possessions * Wore a helmet which was the same one Gimli wore Roles The Lord of the Rings The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey Glóin falls with the others when they go to Bilbo's house. Glóin also is rude by ruining Bilbo's other possessions. He sits by his brother, and it is implied that he watched all the signs for Erebor, seeing he knows what to say at dinner. He seems to have to watch over his older brother because he is half-deaf. The Desolation of Smaug After the Spider attack, Glóin as is captured with the others (excluding Bilbo). Glóin is protesting that Legolas has his locket. He opens up the locket and Glóin demands to have it back. Legolas sneers at Glóin's wife, causing him annoyed as well as calling Gimli a "goblin mutant". He says that it is his wee lad Gimli While the dwarves are smuggled in Laketown, Thorin looks at Glóin and orders him to give up the money he has. Then he starts making excuses that he was bled dry of money since they started the adventure. However, upon seeing the mountain again, Gloin forks over his share of money he carried. The Battle of the Five Armies Glóin and his company watched Smaug destroy Lake-town with his fire while wearing for his brother, Óin, Fíli, Kíli and Bofur. However, they are reunited. In the third part of the film, Gloin fought in the battle of the five armies and reunited with his brother in the Mountain. He does survive the Battle. He says goodbye to Bilbo once and is invited to come back any time. Relationships Gallery Quotes Trivia Difference from source material Appearances Films The Lord of the Rings The Hobbit Video Games References